Digimon: Cards of Rememberence
by StarFixation
Summary: In danger of being Forgotten Alice McCoy, Wizardmon, and BlackAgumon are sent to Castle Oblivion into the clutches of Organization 13, who should be dead!
1. What do I Do?

**_Well hello this is my first Digimon fic and I'm hoping that y'all like it._**

**_Also it may rise in rating eventually._**

**_No pairings for now, but I wouldn't own them anyway..._**

**One: What do I have to do?**

Alice McCoy was very confused.

First of all she wasn't wearing her usual gothic Lolita style clothing. Alice was amazed that she noticed that of all things first. She was still in all black, but now her billowy dress had become a pair of black linen pants with a grey camisole. Her jewelry; the cross necklaces, silver chains, skull rings, and such were all missing too. Also she was barefoot.

Second thing was that she had no idea where she was. One moment she was in her backyard mourning the loss of a dear friend then the next she started to hear a voice.

*******

"You really miss him, don't you?" the voice asked.

In her depressed state of mind she didn't question that she was speaking with something that probably didn't exist.

"Dobermon was the only one who understood me," Alice responded. She winced, all of the things that had happened that day. She knew that he was only supposed to be a vessel for the Sovereign's power, but unfortunately she let herself get attached. She let her already fragile feelings latch onto another being. They always left.

"I can help you bring him back," the voice purred.

"Why should I believe you?" Alice whispered, trying not to get her hopes up. "I don't even know you."

She wanted to believe that the voice that was talking to her could actually do something for the pain in her heart. The whirling emptiness that seemed-

"To rise and fall with every breath you take." The voice said, completing her thought for her.

Suddenly Alice was sent back to a memory of her curled up in a ball in a corner. She was crying over someone she lost, but it was a memory from years ago. This voice of hers knew about the one that had come before Dobermon.

"I know your urge to create some pain for yourself that you can control." the voice whispered from what seemed to be over her shoulder.

The next memory was of her in the bathroom with a razor. She was making an incision to her wrist. The pain was instant. It came then disappeared. She did it again and again and again. Her blood dripped slowly from each cut, and it was warm; warmer than she had been in forever.

"I know the fear you have that you won't be able to last another moment." The voice chuckled.

No memory came from this, but why would she need to have a flashback when that was how she felt all the time.

"I know _you_ Alice McCoy" the voice concluded.

"So what do you want?" Alice rasped.

"To help you my dear," voice said with what sounded like a shrug. "You see I can bring him back for you."

Alice froze.

"Don't you_ dare_ lie to me like that," Alice shouted. "I was fine with this until you brought up the one thing that could never happen! It can never happen."

Alice felt tears running down her face and knew that she had to be crazy. Losing it like this over a disembodied voice that may or may not have been real.

"I can make it happen if you are willing Alice," the voice chuckled. "I am always there for those who have darkness in their hearts."

Alice relented. She felt like it was her only choice. She could either stay in the reality that just had so much pain for her. It wouldn't be that hard to stay, all she would have to do would be to go through her life on autopilot until eventually she forgot.

Or she could just fall into the madness that seemed to be encroaching. This would be harder, to forsake all she knew and to leave the ones that she should have cared about to pick up the pieces.

"What do I have to do?"

The voice just chuckled, "You already did it.

Alice surveyed the area she was in. it was still night and she was at a crossroads in what seemed to be endless grasslands.

"Ahead lies something you need–"

She flinched at another voice appearing out of nowhere. It wasn't the same one that had spoken to her in the backyard. _Different place, different crazy voice,_ she reasoned.

"–but to claim it you must lose something dear." said a man in a black robe that materialized in front of her. Before Alice could ask what he had meant he turned and floated away in the direction of the left road.

*******

Naminé was frightened. She hadn't touched her notebook in almost a year, but somehow it was wide opened. Upon further inspection she realized that several pages were missing. The only one that was still there was one she didn't recognize.

It was of castle oblivion, but standing in front of it was a girl and two other figures.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Not again!"

* * *

_**Cliffie time!**_

**_Well i guess that doesn't mean much since I uploaded three chapters at once..._**

**_Review please!_**


	2. The Castle

**Two: The Castle**

"Wait, come back!" shouted Alice as she trailed after the hooded figure.

For the first time in her life she was glad to not have on her usual clothing on. It would make her run a lot more difficult, but, she realized, that her chase would be even easier if she was wearing shoes of any kind.

Alice followed the hooded figure up a hill. It was then that she realized the change in scenery. No longer was there rolling plains of grass, but instead sharp rocks and crags. She couldn't imagine walking endlessly in either direction off her path anymore because the path was all that there was.

"Watch out!" shouted but another voice, breaking her daze.

Alice looked down at her feet to see that she was on the teetering edge of the path and only a step away from falling into a dark abyss.

"Maybe that's what the voice was leading me to," she whispered as she took the fatal step forward.

"Tue wrath nigh high back!" shouted that annoying warning voice from before.

Alice had expected to be falling down, but instead she was levitating. She just wasn't sure how.

Behind her was a Digimon, of that she was sure, and he was waving a staff back and forth. It had a blue cloak that matched his hat that had a skull on adorned on it.

"Who are you?" asked Alice, as she was placed back on the path. "And am I in the Digital World?"

The Digimon shook his head, "Goodness no my dear, I am Wizardmon and I have no idea where we are."

"Well thank you Wizardmon, but I have to go follow that hooded figure," Alice sighed, pointing to the hill.

"So do I," he explained. "My associate and I were waiting at the castle when he showed up and–"

"Wait, wait you have an associate?"

Wizardmon averted his eyes, "Well sort of. The both of us woke up in front of the castle."

Alice made her way up the hill as Wizardmon tried to explain why he had show up and who his accomplice was. In all reality she still thought that she was hallucinating. Her broken sanity was because of Digimon, so why not have Digimon in her dream world?

Over the hill was a dark castle. Alice didn't think much of it other than how much it looked like a setting from some cheap video game.

"That your 'associate'?" Alice pointed with her chin at the Digimon waiting by the large doors.

It looked like an Agumon, but was black instead of orange. It also had a pair of red arm bands interlacing through its claws. The BlackAgumon glared at Alice, and if she had seen it on any other day she would have flinched, but today she was going crazy.

Fear would have to wait.

"Who's this Wizardmon?" BlackAgumon growled.

"Um…well... this is," Wizardmon stammered. Obviously he wasn't used to talking to those who relied on intimidation to get information from others

"I'm Alice," she said shoving her hands in her pockets.

"That's nice, now open the door," he grunted. Alice stared at the Digimon in wonder, confused as to why it thought she could open the door to a castle she had never seen before.

The confusion must have been plain on her face because Wizardmon immediately piped up, "the hooded figure said that once we found the third person we would be able to open the door."

"And you want to open the door because…?"

"Because it's the only way to get what we want!" fumed BlackAgumon. "So open the godamned door!"

Alice rolled her eyes and pushed on the doors.

***

Naminé ran through the halls of her new home with Kairi. Her discoveries with her sketchpad could not be ignored and she would have to get Sora and Riku together to fix the problem.

"Kairi? Sora? Riku?" she called.

Realizing that no one was inside she left and ran down to the beach. Maybe someone would be in the hidden cove. There would have to be someone who could do something about what she sensed was happening.

Down in the hidden cove were the keyblade bearers sparring. Sora, Riku, and Roxas were all charging on Kairi to teach her how to fend for herself against multiple enemies. They must have been on fighting five heartless at once since Sora and Roxas both were using two of their blades at once

"Guys," Naminé called, getting their attention. "We have a problem."


	3. To Lose is to Find

**Three: To lose is to find**

In stark contrast to the very gray and drab looking exterior the inside of the castle was all white. It almost hurt Alice's eyes since what light was in there reflected the purity.

"Looks like no one is home," Wizardmon concluded.

"Were you expecting Mickey Mouse?" Alice sighed.

She absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair as she surveyed the area. It was just a shot hall that led up to yet another, surprise, surprise, door.

"Well I'm going to explore," said BlackAgumon. The little dinosaur headed towards the big door on the other side of the hall. Alice had a feeling that it was just doing so to get away from them.

"Explore? Are you crazy?" Wizardmon demanded. "You don't even know whose castle this is!"

"I know you're a chicken," it said looking over its shoulder. Then suddenly his eyes widened in surprised. "It's him again!"

Alice and Wizardmon turned to see the hooded figure standing at the door. The three ran to him, but then he vanished once more.

"Hello there," the hooded figure said from the mysterious door behind them.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded.

"You had better answer or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come!" BlackAgumon growled.

"Will you? Can you?"

The little dinosaur frowned and took a deep breath.

"**Spitfire!"**

Nothing happened.

"**spitfire!"**

Nothing happened again.

"**Spitfire!"**

Nothing happened once more.

"**Spitfire?"**

And of course nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Alice demanded. "Why didn't his attacks work on you?"

"That is the power of Castle Oblivion, you have begun to forget all that you used to know," the hooded figure said triumphantly. "In this place to find is to and to lose is to find."

Alice shook her head, "You're just talking in riddles now!"

"Where are we anyway?" demanded Wizardmon, fingering his staff. He wouldn't be able to cast any spells, but he was sure that he could still use it like a club.

"This is Castle Oblivion and as I said to find is to lose and to lose is to find,"

"What does that have to do with us?" BlackAgumon huffed.

"Everything, for you see each of you is close to becoming Forgotten or Forgetting," hooded figure nodded. "The only way to keep that from happening is to reach the top floor of this castle of illusions and lies."

Alice let this all sink in.

"So does that mean if I go I'll get Dobermon back?"

"Possibly," the hooded figure shrugged. "You'll have to survive though."

The hooded figure then tossed two things at Alice. She caught them with ease, but was surprised at what they were. A D-arc similar to the one she once had, save for the gold ring around it, and a card pouch.

"From each of your memories I have made those," hooded figure said. "They are the keys to reuniting with those you hold dear."

* * *

_**Well, this is the last of the chapters I'm uploading for now.**_

**_How close do you think this is going to be to the original Chain of Memories?_**


	4. Follow me down

**Well hello everyone!**

**I totally want to thank those of you who favorited and alerted me. I hope y'all like what you read for the next two chapters**

**I own nothing, but the plot.**

* * *

**Four: Follow me down**

The three gasped in unison. It all sounded too good to be true. Reuniting with the ones they cared about? There must have been some kind of trick.

"What's the catch?" BlackAgumon asked.

"You have to go together or not at all," hooded figure nodded. He pointed to the door behind him and continued. "With those cards you will traverse each of your memories."

Alice winced, there were several of her memories that she knew she wasn't ready to share with anyone. They were her personal bits of Dobermon and even without him she still had them.

"Wait, what happens if we fail?" Wizardmon whimpered.

Hooded figure ignored the mage's inquiry, "Each of you has three that you need to relive and if you all make it through the nine with no problem you will face the final trial." Hooded figure pushed on the door and stepped through. "Follow me if you please."

Alice stepped forward first, resolute in what had to be done. She could hear Dobermon's bark once more all she would have to do was begin a quest.

BlackAgumon stepped forward next, confident that beyond the doors lay the path to finding his one true purpose.

Only Wizardmon moved with trepidation. He was unsure of whether he really deserved to go back to his friend.

***

"Naminé what is that?" Roxas asked slowly. He knew what the sketchbook was and also of the things that usually lie inside, but clarification made him feel so much better.

"It's a drawing that I didn't do," Naminé murmured. She was still shy around people even though she knew everyone present. "I think someone else is about to get trapped in Castle Oblivion."

Sora said nothing even though he knew first hand of what could happen if you got lost in the castle. If its powers began to work on you, memories you slowly fade from your mind until you reached the top and you were completely devoid of the memories most dear to you.

Riku had also been in the castle, but he had been in the basement, working his way up to the top floor. Because of that the effect of the castle was reversed, he was forced to remember things that he would have rather forgotten.

"Do you know who they are?" Kairi asked, breaking the silence.

"No, but I have that feeling I did when Sora went into the castle the first time…" Naminé whispered.

"What feeling?" Sora asked.

"Well, I…knewallofyourmemories," Naminé said as quickly as possible.

The moment that Sora had entered the castle Naminé was loaded with his memories like a deck of cards. That happened because of her tie to Castle Oblivion.

"Can't you use that to figure out who they are?" Sora asked.

"I co-" Naminé started to say, but then she fainted.

"Naminé!" everyone exclaimed.

Of course it didn't matter because one by one the rest of them fainted too.

***

Alice was getting tired of wondering where she was, but it seemed to be the norm for her as of late. She resolved that it was going to be something that she would have to learn to accept, but it still grated on her nerves.

"We're in the digital world," Wizardmon breathed.

BlackAgumon nearly roared, "This isn't the digital world!"

Neither Digimon remembered it being as desolate as the version of the digital world they saw before them.

"It's not _our_ digital world," Wizardmon amended. He turned to Alice, "But maybe it is yours?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

Alice surveyed the land. None of it looked familiar, but it was likely to be apart for the same place that Dobermon had taken her to. When she thought about it when she first came she had been in the sovereign's palace.

"How do you like it?" hooded figure asked from on top of a sandy mesa. "I did find it odd that you would choose to remember this place like this, but hey that's all you buddy."

"Wait a second, you sound different!" Alice shouted.

"Bingo," hooded figure said as he removed his hood revealing a mane of spiky red hair. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

* * *

_**I just know that you weren't completely expecting that.**_

**_Remember Axel died!_**


	5. Bury the Castle

**Five: Bury the Castle**

In the top floor of Castle Oblivion sat Marluxia. No, he wasn't Marluxia, but he looked like him. Thought like him and acted like him too for that matter, but he wasn't _really_ Marluxia.

So the not-Marluxia sat in his throne pondering who he was.

"If you think too hard there's gonna be smoke," chuckled another member of Organization 13.

No, they weren't Organization 13, not-Marluxia chided himself, and the person making fun of him was not the real Larxene.

"What do you want…" he stumbled for what to call her.

"It's okay to call me Larxene, once we're through here I _will_ be her after all," not-yet-Larxene smiled.

"You didn't answer my question," he repeated. "What are you doing here?"

Not-yet-Larxene rolled her eyes as the real Larxene would have, "The Superior wants to know if you've got all the players in the castle."

Not-Marluxia nodded. He remembered the plan well. Vexen was in the basement creating copies of the Chamber of Wakening.

"Go and make sure that our other guests are feeling comfortable," he ordered, waving off his subordinate.

***

Down in the basements of Castle Oblivion Sora was just waking up. When he saw the darkness all around him he almost thought that he had been swept back into the Realm of Darkness. If he was all he had to do was stay calm and the light inside of him would, maybe, help him find his way out.

He closed his eyes and focused.

"Sora what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"I'm trying to get out of the Realm of Darkness!" he hissed.

"Sora, we're not in the Realm of Darkness," Roxas assured his other half.

"How would you know, have you been?" Sora retorted.

"No, but Riku has and he says we're just in a dungeon," Roxas sighed.

Sora opened his eyes, but fortunately still couldn't see anything.

"On three we all summon our keyblades!" Riku commanded.

The three keyblade wielders who actually had to summon their weapon focused on the feeling that caused it to appear. For Sora it was just joy, boundless joy that came when he saw his friends' smiles or Kairi's for that matter.

For Roxas it was completion. Completion was an emotion that allowed him to summon the blades most familiar to him, Oblivion and Oathkeeper; because they came to him once he realized that he was himself in addition to Sora.

Riku's feeling was safety. Sometimes it was feeling safe in himself that summoned Road to Dawn, but more often than not it was concentrating on keeping those he cared about safe made the once evil sword his keyblade.

"Um, guys nothing is happening," Kairi commented.

"This must be a part of who ever kidnapped us' plan!" Sora exclaimed. "We can't use our keyblades!"

Even in the dark everyone, minus Sora, could tell that Kairi had rolled her eyes. Kairi had her keyblade strapped to her waist, it didn't generate light as the others' did, but if she focused she could bring light some other way.

"**Fire**," she whispered to the blade as she kissed the tip. Immediately the darkness became light and the group could see their surroundings. They were in a cage in a very white dungeon.

"Oh no," Naminé cringed. "We're in castle oblivion!"

"That's right missy," chortled a familiar voice, Larxene. "And this time, you're _never _getting away."

* * *

_**Yeah, I took a break from the main characters, but what do you think of new-Marluxia?**_

**_have any of you guessed how all the Organization 13 members are coming back?_**

**_REview!_**


	6. Violent

**Six: Violent**

Alice was on her guard. Not only was she in the digital world when she should have been inside the castle (probably a portal of some kind), but also there was a new hooded figure.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I told you I'm Axel," he grinned from up above them. "You really should try to get it memorized…"

He had spiky red hair that went n every direction. Either he had some serious hood-hair, good gel, or gravity just ignored his locks.

"So why are _you_ here instead of your friend?" BlackAgumon growled.

Axel shrugged, "I'm here to teach you how this castle works. None of us would want you to die because you don't know how to use the cards."

Alice fingered the card pouch on her waist. She knew how to use them; it wasn't even that hard of a game to understand. All she had to do was swipe a card, shout digi-modify, and strike a cool pose. Pie

"What are the cards for anyways Mr. Axel?" Wizardmon asked.

"No, no, no just Axel," the cloak clad man chuckled. "All of those cards have every fighting ability that the three have ad without using them you won't be able to fight."

"Why would we have to fight?" Alice flinched.

At first Axel didn't speak. He just stood and dusted off his cloak. Then he stretched his arms outward away from himself and clutched the empty space at his hands. Flames spiraled from his shoulders down his arms until they reached his hands and the fire transformed into a pair of chakram.

"These violent delights have violent ends," Axel sighed as he hopped down from his ledge and began to walk toward Alice "And in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss consume."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice demanded.

Axel shrugged, "That was more directed at your friends than you."

He snapped his fingers and in an instant a wall of flames separated them.

"What are you doing?"

"To be frank, Alice, you should leave," Axel said. He began to saunter around her. To anyone else it would seem just weird, but Alice recognized it for what it was; predation. "You're in terrible danger here."

With speed that rivaled that of Crusadermon Axel knocked Alice to the ground and pinned her with one hand while the other held a chakram dangerously close to her face. Alice could barely blink let alone believe what had happened.

"A lot of your memories are dangerous, Alice," Axel said slowly. "But what's worse are theirs"

He motioned to the Digimon that were trapped behind a wall of fire that axel had created.

"Their memories won't hesitate to kill you hon," he whispered in her ear.

"Get off of me," Alice growled.

"Why should i?"

Instead of being helpless Alice went for what she knew would hurt him, and get Axel off of her. She kneed him in his no-no square.

"That's why!"

Alice ran for the wall of fire and searched the card pouch for something that could help the situation. Finally she found some of Wizardmon's wind magic.

"Digi-modify!" she cried, swiping the card deftly. "Windbreaker activate!"

Instead of a tornado erupting from Wizardmon's staff the digvice changed. Erupting from it was a long silver blade that ended in what seemed to be a key. The part the still looked like a digivice changed then to become a hilt with heptagonal guards. On the left side of the blade was thin line that had to be where cards were scanned.

"What is this?" Alice asked.

"That, my dear, is a keyblade," axel smiled. "The basic once to be specific and if you were to swipe that card again it would change into a more… appropriate model."

Alice clutched the new weapon in her hands. She had never used a sword before, but it had to be easy, right?

***

On the other side of the wall of flames BlackAgumon and Wizardmon were trying to get over somehow.

"Can't you cast some spell?"

"No, all of mine are in that deck of cards!"

"What about digivolving?" BlackAgumon murmured. "We can still do that right?"

Wizardmon shook his head, but then got an idea. "My broom! We can fly over this on my broom!"

"How do you know that it'll work?"

"I just do," the wizard responded as he swung his leg over the broom. "Aren't you going to get on?"

The dinosaur scoffed and steadied himself on the broom.

"No one ever knows about this!" he swore.

***

Alice was unsure of what to do until her companions crash landed on top of her.

"Wonderful, the gang's all here!" Axel exclaimed, sending out his chakram at the trio.

Reaching for the card pouch Alice pulled a random card and scanned it across the blade. In a flash of light from the hilt of the keyblade grew a black shield with three claws and a yellow sun symbol on it.

Alice maneuvered the new weapon to block the projectiles then checked out the card she had scanned: BlackWarGreymon's shield.

"Good, you've figured out how to change your keyblade, but you haven't figured out how to help your companions fight." Axel jeered.

"Give me a card!" BlackAgumon shouted.

"What's that supposed to do?" Alice replied as she tossed the dinosaur the entire pouch. It rifled quickly for something and grabbed a card that seemed to tickle his fancy.

"Let's hope this works," he murmured as he held it up to his mouth

* * *

_**Next up is going to be the trio's forst fight scene. **_

**_Oh yeah, i'm thinking about starting a facebook page to let y'all know about how I'm moving along on my fics. Tell me what y'all think_**

**_But Review the story first!_**


	7. The Winds

_**Oh wow, look at me updating for the first time in forever! Sorry it took so long, I had to go over my source material again...**_

**_I own nothing, but enjoy and review anyway!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Winds **

_Last time:_

_"Give me a card!" BlackAgumon shouted._

_"What's that supposed to do?" Alice replied as she tossed the dinosaur the entire pouch. It rifled quickly for something and grabbed a card that seemed to tickle his fancy._

_"Let's hope this works," he murmured as he held it up to his mouth_

* * *

"Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon shouted, spitting forward five fireballs.

Axel simply dodged the incoming flames and smiled, "Well that was impressive. I know I would be tired after acting out a triple alliteration."

BlackAgumon did not look happy to have his attack rendered useless after he had just gotten at least some of his fighting ability back so he continued to blow a rain of fire at their opponent.

"Great idea BlackAgumon," Wizardmon nodded. "You distract him while we attack!"

The dinosaur rolled his eyes, but got closer to Axel and fired more and more fireballs.

Wizardmon rifled through the card pouch until he pulled out a card that depicted him in the center or a double pentagram with each point a different color labeled Magical game. Magical Game was one of his attacks that depended on whatever element was present when it was being used. For example if there was fire then it would be a fire attack.

The sorcerer decided that he needed to place the card on his staff/broom so he waited for Alice to get what she needed.

Alice still had the windbreaker spell in her hands so she decide to see what the keyblade created from it would be able to do.

"Digi-modify!" she exclaimed, striking a cool pose that would put Rika to shame. "Windbreaker: Keyblade Mode activate!"

The shield mode shrank and changed into a sleeker version of the basic keyblade then the tip of the blade shifted into what looked like a tornado and the winds themselves clustered around it.

"BlackAgumon, let's go," Alice said handing the dinosaur a new attack card. "We're going to attack together!"

Alice led their charge towards Axel, who seemed happy to finally be out of the hail of flame, with her two companions following right behind.

"It would seem that you're not going to follow my advice you naughty girl," Axel chuckled, hurling his two chakram at the group. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

Almost instinctively Alice slashed the air where she thought the chakram were going to be and a gust of wind sent them back to their master. Wizardmon took advantage of the winds to force his Magical Game to a wind affinity attack and send a kamaitachi to the fire user. BlackAgumon activated the card that Alice had given which extended his claws. The three's combined attack reached Axel, who didn't seem to even care about it.

"We got that bastard now!" BlackAgumon cheered.

"I don't know," Wizardmon disagreed. "I can still sense his aura…"

Alice agreed. It was simply too easy. They couldn't have taken down Axel that quickly.

"Let's wait for the dust to settle," she suggested.

"No need," Axel sighed stepping form the shadows behind the digimon. "However, for all intents and purposes let's say that you have beaten me."

The redhead grinned and handed Alice a new card. It depicted a door and simply said exit.

"Scan that at any time Alice," Axel explained as he slowly vanished. "And you will be able to escape this program."

And with that the dust settled and the three saw that another White Door had appeared.

"Wait, that's it?" BlackAgumon demanded. "That is so fuckin' unfair! She has only two more memory worlds and this was barely a memory!"

"It isn't my fault that they decide to explain how to fight in one of my memories," Alice shot back. "Unless you want to go meet Zhuquiaomon?"

Alice had figured out what memory of hers that they had been plunged into early on. It was when the Phoenix Sovereign of the South had called her and Dobermon to his palace so that they could help the Tamers.

"_The _Zhuquiaomon?" Wizardmon exclaimed.

"Who else?" Alice shrugged.

"Then we have to meet him!" the sorcerer shouted. "Meeting a Sovereign is said to be extremely good luck!"

Alice and BlackAgumon gave him a sideways look.

"Then why has my life been so shitty?" the two thought.

Alice led the way to the Southern Gate that was, as she remembered, under attack at the time by the D-reaper. She wouldn't have been able to get to the Sovereign if it hadn't been for-

"Alice look out!" shouted a gruff voice that made Alice's heart break in two.

She ducked as she had remembered she did the first time and above her she saw a flash of black and gray flames.

"Who's that?" Wizardmon gasped.

"He looks powerful," BlackAgumon frowned.

"That's my old partner…" Alice said slowly. "Dobermon."


	8. Starfix's announcement

_**I just want to apologize for not having updated anything in a really long time. you all probably don't want to know why, but a good deal of the stories are not going to be updated by me ever again. **_

_**I'd take them off the site but some of them are actually well liked so maybe my ideas can flourish with a different writer. **_

_**Yeah, I said it. **_

_**Some of my stories, this one included, are now officially up for adoption. Message me if you think you can take hold of it and then it is yours. Well, after a few questions of course. **_

_**The stories being auctioned are ones that are not only deadfics but also ideas that I went into half-cocked thinking that they would write themselves. **_

_**Yeah, I used to be one of those writers.**_

_**Oh yeah, if there was another story that you wanted to adopt but does not have this chapter message me and ask if it's up for grabs too.**_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Starfix**_


End file.
